


reminiscing

by sweet_tea11



Series: still in love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea11/pseuds/sweet_tea11
Summary: tooru still loves tobio
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: still in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> this can be a standalone fic but if you want to read part 1 it is called "forgotten love" and it's where kageyama writes to oikawa. it is the first part of this series.

**_Sender:_ ** oiktooru1

**_To:_ ** ktobs 

I’m sorry Tobio. I wasn’t able to protect you from my selfishness. I was too greedy for you. I was too insecure. Again, my greediness led to our relationship’s demise. 

You spent nights waiting for me at home, while I was cheating on you with another girl. You cooked food for me, waiting for me to eat while I ate ramen with another girl. You waited for the food to get cold, and I was still out with another girl. 

I started seeing a therapist for you. I cannot fathom why I cheated on you so many times, yet you still stayed with me until I broke off our relationship. 

I always thought about you when I was with her. I thought about us going out on dates that she and I go on. I thought about you when she smiled because her smile resembled yours so much. Did you know that when I met her, she had black hair and blue eyes just like you?

I broke it off with her a week after we broke up. She was a female carbon copy of you. 

I started drinking a lot too. I go to the bars we used to go to, trailing my eyes after people who looked like you.

When Hajime found out about what had happened, he relentlessly scolded me. I deserved it. You deserve better than me. 

I started to go to therapy after we broke up. My therapist helped me understand myself better than I did before. My selfish actions led our relationship to crumble. My therapist told me that I should let you know my feelings. 

I am moving away from here. I think it will help me a bit. Everywhere I go, I think about you. I think about us and what we used to be. I need to get out of here. 

I think we will be able to find ourselves, but not with each other. 

**_Sent!_ **


End file.
